


Fury of the Furry

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dogboys & Doggirls, I am a terrible influence, I am unashamed, I'm calling it Story Time with Fae, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Previously on Fae_Eternal's account, Seth is just a really furry human, don't worry Desmond still gets off, kind of beastiality except not really since he's now human, mostly frostiron porn, seriously we stay up till the sun comes up so I can read mature stories from ao3, slight non-con, written cause I keep reading porn to my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond and his newly humanized dog Sparky (Seth) decide to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off my friend wrote this (Radioboi), I'm posting here cause they said I could.  
> Seth is a man who has fur and dog features and such (so I just asked and Seth is apparently a dog turned into a man).  
> Anyway this is my friends first story like this so enjoy. ^-^ There may be a second chapter coming out not positive yet. -Fae_Eternal

“Come on Sparky! I have a surprise for you in the bedroom!” Desmond said beckoning towards the bedroom.

“I … fucking … hate you.” Seth limped his ears, squinted his eyes in sheer anger and annoyance. “Once again … it’s Seth and fuck your stupid dog names.”

“Well when that witch turned you into a half human, half dog, and I started getting special feelings for man’s best friend, I didn’t expect you to have an actual birth name and not just the dog name I gave you. So Sparks, shut up and go up stairs.” Desmond demanded.

“Of course master … want me to get your slippers and coffee as well?” Seth said with the sarcastic ‘Fuck off’ tone he gives.

The two walked up the stairs, Seth in Desmond’s arms, slightly unwillingly but still wanted deep inside. Desmond bit Seth’s perfectly triangle ears slowly tugging at knots in his tail. Desmond kicked the bedroom door open and threw Seth on the bed and fell on top of him. “Wow Desmond. Candles and rose petals, the full package.” Seth said rolling his eyes but still happy with the sexual surprise.

“Yea, costed me a whole twenty bucks, so I’m glad you like this and aren’t mad at all that I didn’t even buy you dog food for the whole week.” Desmond smiled and reached his hands behind Seth’s head, under the pillow. He pulled out a collar with a chain attached to the back of it and clipped it around Seth’s neck without him noticing.

“What the fuck?! I thought we were going to have a smooth, just because sex session and not a full on BDSM smut fest.” Seth was trying to pry the collar off but a small lock kept it firmly around his neck.

“We don’t want my little puppy running away before I’m even done with foreplay now do we?” Desmond grinned widely as he began ripping off various clothes off of the family pet, revealing flesh and knotted fur along with all the assets that made Desmond’s dog a male.

Desmond kissed and licked Seth’s fur all over until not one inch of his body wasn’t wet. He trailed his tongue towards the soft nipples all along his navel, licking and slightly sucking all six. Seth couldn’t stop moaning. The embarrassment from the collar and the pleasure from the sucking tied together made the most masochistic sex experience to bring down even the most headstrong of men and canine alike.

Foreplay done, Desmond grabbed the lube off of the dresser and plopped some onto his fingers slowly rubbing his own cock in order to ram into Seth with all the power he could conjure up. He put a tiny bit more on a single finger and slid it into Seth’s ass making him tense up at the smooth chilling feeling of the lubed up finger going in and out of Seth’s tight virgin ass.

“Finally I get to put this whole ‘Man vs. Dog’ debate to rest, showing you that man will always and forever dominate.” Desmond teased Seth to further grow his erection.

All the teasing and prodding at his asshole made Seth’s primal instincts take control. His mouth quickly snapping at Desmond’s face and shove into Desmond’s slowly pumping cock to accomplish the impossible, getting pregnant.

Minutes of pure pumping and hip grinding led to Seth going into an absolute daze licking Desmond’s sweaty chest and nipples further speeding up his ass pounding. The speed and intensity of it all was too much for Seth to handle, he needed to kiss Desmond to suppress this growing sex lust consuming him from the inside. He lifted his back to get closer to Desmond’s grunting mouth but the collar around his neck choked him when ever he did so. The lust was beginning to get to be too much making Seth whimper for some sexual attention to his face.

Desmond broke from his trance of unstoppable fucking, and heard the whimpers and cries coming from the helpless dog below him. He gave in and lent down to place multiple kisses on his pet’s snout, doubling on the pleasure of breaking in the virgin ass, causing Seth to howl wildly. In turn fueling Desmond's guilty pleasure of sexual suffering causing the two to climax all over Seth’s furry body coating the fur in thin layer of white gooey liquid.

Out of breath Desmond pulled out and collapsed next to Seth, pulling him close for a warm but slimy embrace “So puppy how was your first time?” Desmond asked, chuckling at the ongoing joke.

“Fucking great,” Seth panted trying to catch his own breath “but next time my egotistical master. You will be mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Seth's turn to dominate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 2, please enjoy.  
> Also warning there is slight non-con in this one and you all get to learn a little bit about dog anatomy (which Radio learned from me, thank you internet)

“Desmond, wake up.” Seth nudged his lover until Desmond finally opened his eyes. Desmond reached his hands up to rub the crust off of his eyes, before he noticed the cuffs around his arms restraining him from moving. “Thought I’d repay your kindness for last night’s surprise,” Seth bit Desmond’s ear hard enough to inflict pain but soft enough to not puncture a hole in the flesh.

“Seth, the fuck is going on?” He leaned up to find that the collar he put on Seth the night before was around his own neck this time. “Seth please … I just want breakfast.” Desmond begged and whined in hopes to get free and avoid the sex that was obviously coming.

“No babe, you’re gonna hear my side of this man vs. dog debate now, then breakfast..” Seth straddled Desmond, looming over him licking his lips and admiring the beauty below him.

Seth got into position and made the initial plunge, going in dry to induce more pain than necessary. “Oh yes, sweetheart I forgot to tell you about my ‘thing’ that all dogs have,” He went in as far as he could go then took a small break to explain. “You see, my species wants to do nothing but breed. So to make sure we impregnate our females we have our knots.” Seth shoved the last little bump into Desmond’s ass making him moan like hell.

“Ok so you get knots in your fur and that makes dog babies?” Desmond’s smart ass tone just gave Seth more pleasure in pounding his lover to shreds.

“Oh no babe, we have our knot to stay and make sure we get the job done.” Seth began to grunt loudly as the knot at the base of his dick began to grow and swell in size, becoming stuck in Desmond’s ass. It became too much to bear, causing Desmond to whimper at the pain and cry for Seth to take it out. “I think we don’t need to worry about our little human running away now.” Seth chuckled as he removed the cuffs and collar.

Desmond attempted to escape, but every time he would try to pull off Seth’s dick, the knot kept it firm and tightly in his ass. Seth kept thrusting in and out of Desmond, taking advantage of the thick bump keeping this session on going. “Seth … I can’t do thi-” Seth interrupted Desmond by digging his claws into his back and sucking on his neck. Desmond moaned wildly and uncontrollably, still attempting to pull off of his pet’s dick. “I can’t deal with the pain Seth … please … stop.” Seth put his paws on the back of Desmond’s head, forced him into the pillows, and started to fuck harder and faster.

“Seth.” Desmond cried out muffled by the pillows. Seth couldn’t hear his master over his own grunting and soon the pleasure at the tip of Seth’s dick overwhelmed him and allowed for him to jizz all over the inside of Desmond’s ass.

Seth’s knot soon shrunk down to it’s original size and made it easier for Seth to pull it out of Desmond. “So how was your first time getting ass fucked by a dog, slutty?” Seth giggled with a grin.

“I hate you … but you’re alright. Maybe we should do that some other time.” Desmond caught his breath and sat up getting ready to make breakfast.

“Want me to get your newspaper and coffee as well?” Seth sighed.

“Yes my little sparky.” Desmond laughed off.

“Hey I’m only going so far.” Seth grunted annoyed.


End file.
